The invention relates to a specially configured, extruded molding for use with glass block building materials. This application is a continuation-in-part of my copending application, Ser. No. 07/502,848, filed Mar. 30, 1990 of the same title. This invention relates to my copending application Ser. No. 332,297, filed Mar. 31, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,471, issued, May 14, 1991. The embodiment disclosed herein comprises an alternate embodiment to those disclosed in the reference application and patent. In particular, the molding is used for glass block structures, especially where mortared glass block are set in wood frame structures and it is desired that the exterior wall surface be flush with exterior surface of the glass block structure.
The recent popularity of glass block for exterior walls, windows, room dividers and other more innovative structures has provided new challenges in integrating the masonry structures into existing or new buildings. Because of the increased use of glass block in home building, particular methods of adaptation must be employed since home building is largely of wood frame construction.
Since glass block structures are not load bearing and are extensively used for external windows and wall sections, the glass block structure must be encased by a means that prevents water intrusion. Prior to this invention, a simple sheet metal channel has been employed around the perimeter of the glass block structure as an interface between the masonry materials and conventional wood framing. While the channel isolates the glass block masonry structure from the wood framed it does not prevent water from seeping under the channel resulting in damage to the supporting wood structure.
Additionally, the increased use of glass block in interior design has resulted in structures that are innovative, such as glass wall partitions, low rising dividers, door transoms, and walk-way walls and the like. Frequently, the glass block wall structure must be incorporated into the frame construction building by a means that is both functional, attractive and structurally sound. Since most interior walls are constructed with two by four studs that are covered with sheet rock, an attractive trim that can be interposed between the glass block structure and the framing wall is desirable. In such situations, the weather flash also provides a flange for convenient seating and securing of the frame structure to the rough wood casement of the wall. The frame structure of this invention can be used with finish caps to finish exposed sides of the block structure and can also be use with anchor straps for securing the molding frame to the motared block panels.
The direct contact of wood materials to masonry structures is preferably to be avoided. Furthermore, a molding member that can accommodate glass block of the two different standard widths would be useful in both interior and exterior environments. The molding can also be used with new plastic block that is a light-weight counterfeit of glass block with particular application in light-weight room dividers.
These and other conditions in the construction of glass block structures have presented certain difficulties requiring more adequate solutions. Molding that is specially designed for masonry block would be useful to the construction industry. The extrusion moldings invented have been devised to solve the problems of incorporating glass block structures into new and existing buildings, particularly buildings that are of wood frame construction.